


Under the influence

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort No Hurt, Cutesy, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Feelings Realization, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Discord decides to introduce a new treat made from a berry from his country to his tea party buddy but doesn't take in consideration how differently it would effect her.





	Under the influence

Drunabon berries, he should have known better than to use them to make berry tarts for their weekly tea parties! Normally it took far more berries to effect the draconequus, just makes him all giddy but he didn't consider his friend, Fluttershy and her smaller, less magical body. The poor little Pegasus could barely stand on her own hooves and just resorts to laying on her belly on the floor, head spinning as Discord rushes to bring her a glass of water to drink. 

"I'm so sorry, Fluttershy." He says as he pets her mane and helps her drink. "I didn't know what I was thinking, I was foolish."

"My belly hurts." She turns her head away from the glass and sets it on the ground, groaning softly as the pony curl up into a trembling ball. Her wings cling tightly to her back and her ears flatten to her head, sniffling quietly as the Pegasus tries to hide her face behind her mane. 

"Lets make you a little more comfortable and let me take care of you." Discord snaps his fingers and a large, soft pillow appears under her body. "Don't you worry, my dear Fluttershy. Everything's going to be alright...as long as your friends don't find out I gotten you intoxicated with a foreign berry."

Discord nervously chuckles and peeks outside the window to make sure none of the mane 6 were lingering about her cottage to drop by unexpectedly. The draconequus lets out a sigh of relief when the yard was vacant beside the occasional squirrel and turns back towards Fluttershy, who was currently curl up on her side.

"Do you need more water?" He asks, kneeling down next to her and strokes her mane again, hoping to soothe her aches. 

"I just want to lay down and close my eyes." Fluttershy rubs the side of her cheek and peeks up at him with one eye, she gives him a sluggish smile and stretches her hooves out in front of her with a soft giggle. "I'm so sorry, Discord. I forgot our tea, it's...must be cold by now."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about me, my dear." He smiles, brushes her bangs from her eyes and returning her warm smile, tipping her chin up and lays down beside the pillow she was laying on and rests his head down besides her's, wanting to keep a closer eye on her. "It's probably best if you closed your eyes and rest, you'll feel better that way."

"Will you stay here with me until I do feel better?" The Pegasus asks, closing her eyes and leans her head towards him. "I like it better when you're with me, you're a really good friend and you make me happy."

"I like being around you too." He chuckles at the drunken confession and loops his tail around the pillow. "But if you feel like you're about to be sick, tell me because I don't fancy being thrown up on." 

Fluttershy laughs a little at this but doesn't voice a reply, instead she settles down and rests head down against the plush pillow. Her smile slips from her face as it turns sour and knew the berry was making her nauseous, perhaps it would be for the better if the pony made herself sick? It would help the ease of her belly and she could sleep peacefully.

"Discord...you're my friend, aren't you?" The question snaps him out of his thoughts and glances over to the Pegasus.

"Of course I am."

"And you would never betray us again and soil our friendship, right? You're truly reformed?" She questions. Where did all this come from? Must be the berries.

"Why, yes I am. You won't ever have to worry, my dear. I'll never do anything to harm you or...your pesky friends." He muses, lifting his head and resting his chin on the edge of the pillow to look at her. "Why do you ask?"

"What will you do after I'm gone?" This has the draconequus perk up and tilts his head in confusion. 

"After you're...gone?"

"When I die." Fluttershy says with a sad frown and rubs her eyes with a hoove, turning to brush her nose against his. She opens her eyes and he could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, about to cry from the way her lip was quivering. "Will you miss me?"

"Yes...I suppose I would, I would miss you dearly." Discord frowns himself and sits up, petting the pony's head. "I don't know what I would do if you died, I don't...think I would know what to do with myself if you were gone."

Discord never really thought about it, he knew she wasn't immortal like him or the alicorns and suddenly the seriousness of her question tugs at her heart. Fluttershy has been thinking about this, what would he do after she was gone and never brought it up until just now, only because she couldn't think properly.

"To be honest, I believe I would go to Celestia herself and ask to be turned back to stone." Fluttershy' eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"You can't do that! Equestria still would need you and your magic, Discord." 

"Then I suppose you better stick around for a long, long time." He smirks, enjoying the expression on her face.

"I won't live forever, you know that." Fluttershy points out and makes him frown again.

"You don't think I could snap up with some spell or potion of immortality? You wounded me, Fluttershy." Discord crosses his arms and turns his head away in a dramatic matter, sensing that she was watching him. "I don't plan on you dying anytime soon or in the far future so don't plan on grow old on me, sister!

"You plan on us being friends forever?" Fluttershy giggles again and sits up herself, resting a hoof on his arm. The Pegasus smiles but sways side to side, making a face like she's about to get sick and he snaps them away to the bathroom without hesitation. 

Discord holds her mane for her as the poor little thing got sick, making the deity of chaos feel even more guilty than he already was. He should kick himself for making his friend this sick, this was entirely his fault.

"If you desire, dear because I never plan on you dying before me." He replies finally, petting her hair as the pony eases her stomach. "Feeling better?"

"A little but I want to lay back down, I feel so dizzy still." Fluttershy replies, seeing Discord holding up another cup of water for her and takes it gratefully to rinse her mouth out. "Are you going to leave soon?" 

"Not until you're sober-eh, feeling better." He takes the cup from her once she's done with it and makes it disappear, leading her back to the living room to lay back down, making sure the small pony didn't trip over her own hooves. Fluttershy settles back down onto the pillow, feeling her friend settle beside the pillow again and rests his head on the pillow besides hers. "I won't leave unless you want me to."

"Don't have to leave ever." The little pony mutters and shakes her head as she relaxes against the plush, a small smile spreading on her face. Discord watches her with amusement, this Fluttershy was a lot more open, didn't feel shy to say what she wanted and the fact that she wants him to stay with her warms his chaotic heart. "You're funny and make me smile a lot, I like it better when you're around, Discord." 

"Makes me happy to hear tha-" Discord pauses when the little Pegasus cuts him off by placing her hoof against his mouth and raises his brow at her, Fluttershy hides her face giggly and this causes him to laugh softly to himself. She was really random like this, not as much as her pink friend but defiantly not her usual reserved self but it was adorable and he's enjoying every bit of it. "You seem to really come out of your shell when you're like this, perhaps you should eat Drunabon berries more often."

"Not as much next time though, my belly really hurts." 

"I'm sorry, my dear. I wasn't thinking." Discord replies, rubbing his finger against her cheek. "I'll use less next...wait, you want to try them again sometime?"

"Yes, they taste really sweet and I do enjoy...some of the effects they cause but it was just too much of a good thing." She scoots over to the side of the pillow and pats beside her, wanting him to lay down beside her and Discord could have sworn his heart ascended into his throat. The draconequus hesitates for only a moment before settling besides her, looping his tail around her and leans his head against hers.

Discord knows she'll wake up the next morning and not remember a thing from tonight but it doesn't bother him much, he knows Fluttershy cares for him and he'll never forget what she's told him. Fluttershy enjoys his company and wants him to stay with her, that makes him giddy because Discord feels the same way. 

Better to enjoy the tender closeness while it lasts and be ready to deal with the hangover in the morning, best to let the Pegasus rest for now. Just as he's about to fall asleep next to her, he feels something tugging on his tail and lifts his head to see Angel angrily trying to pull him away from her.

"Get lost, fuzzy-buns. Some of us are trying to sleep." Discord huffs, tugging his tail away from the small bunny and feels it hop around to their heads, chittering unhappily in his face. "I swear, you're going to wake her up with all your yammering."

Angel frowns bitterly at him and crawls in between them, settling beside the sleeping Pegasus and glaring back at the draconequus. Discord just rolls his eyes and lays his head back down, not wanting the little rodent to ruin this moment between him and his friend. Feeling her bunny lay down but leaning more against it's owner and supposes the bunny didn't like the idea of Master of Chaos being so close to Fluttershy while she was so vulnerable. 

But like Discord could ever bring himself to harm her and would rather rip off his own ear than hurt Fluttershy, she was such a dear friend after all. He cared for her very deeply and honestly doesn't know what he'd do without her anymore, he depends on the Pegasus more than he likes to admit. Discord wasn't lying when he told her about asking to be turned back to stone if anything happens to her, he didn't want to think about losing her but with her being apart of the elements of harmony, there was always a chance his dear Fluttershy could get hurt. 

The thought has him pulling her closer with his tail and brushing his nose against her cheek, ignoring the noises of protest from the little rabbit in between them. Though the draconequus wants to, he can't protect his friend forever, not unless he was by her side almost every moment of the day but knew he couldn't do that unless he wanted to drive Fluttershy crazy in the process. 

Discord still wants to protect her regardless. What the pony didn't know, wouldn't her hurt, right? He'll...just keep an eye on her from afar and no, no...he can't do that. She's her own pony, he shouldn't be following her around and she also has friends who can protect her if he isn't there.

Fluttershy would be just fine without him hovering around her all the time. 

The draconequus closes his eyes and decides it would probably best, even though he didn't need sleep, to just rest and talk to her in the morning, she probably would need him then anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more, tell me what you think in the comments below.


End file.
